Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traffic hindrance risk prediction apparatus, particularly to an apparatus that predicts traffic hindrance risk based on traffic hindrance information and weather information generated by a traffic hindrance information generating server and a weather information generating server.
Description of Related Art
As an example of an apparatus of this type can be cited that described in Japanese Patent No. 4,058,046. The technology set out in the reference is configured to predict snow drift amount from the measured height of snow bank accumulated when snow is cleared away along a railroad line and weather forecast data. It has a database that stores snow drift amount from measured data and predicts a snowfall forecast value as a predicted snow drift amount when no snowfall is forecasted from the weather forecast data. On the other hand, when snowfall is forecasted, a corresponding snow drift analysis model is retrieved from the measured data and weather forecast data, and is outputted periodically as the predicted snow drift amount.
The technology of the reference is configured to predict a traffic hindrance risk of the snowdrift amount based on weather information generated by weather forecast data but does not go beyond this, and since it is not constituted to have a traffic hindrance risks predicting unit that predicts traffic hindrance occurrence risk from traffic information including congestion degree acquired from driving data transmitted from vehicles and weather information, it disadvantageously does not predict traffic hindrance risk that could possibly occur in future.